langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/IX
30px |link=Alchimistul/VIII |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul VIII 30px |link=Alchimistul/X |alt=Înainte |Capitolul X Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ------------ ro La ghişeu, băiatul îşi aminti de oile lui, şi-i fu teamă să se întoarcă la ele. Doi ani petrecuse învăţând totul despre arta păstoritului; ştia să tundă, să îngrijească de oile gestante, să-şi apere animalele de lupi. Cunoştea toate câmpurile şi păşunile Andaluziei. Cunoştea preţul exact de vânzare şi cumpărare al fiecărui animal pe care-l avea. en While standing at the ticket window, the boy had remembered his flock, and decided he should go back to being a shepherd. In two years he had learned everything about shepherding: he knew how to shear sheep, how to care for pregnant ewes, and how to protect the sheep from wolves. He knew all the fields and pastures of Andalusia. And he knew what was the fair price for every one of his animals. fr Alors qu'il était devant le guichet, il avait pensé à ses brebis, et il eut peur d'aller les retrouver. Au cours de ces deux années, il avait tout appris de l'élevage des moutons. Il savait tondre, prendre soin des brebis pleines, protéger son troupeau contre les loups. Il connaissait tous les champs et pâturages d'Andalousie. Connaissait le juste prix d'achat et de vente de chacune de ses bêtes. de Als er am Schalter gestanden war, mußte der Jüngling an ;seine Schafe denken und bekam auf einmal Angst, zu ihnen zurückzukehren. Binnen zwei Jahren hatte er alles über ,die Kunst des Schafehütens erlernt; er konnte scheren, die trächtigen Tiere versorgen, die Schafe vor den Wölfen beschützen. Auch kannte er inzwischen alle Weideplätze Andalusiens. Er kannte den richtigen An- und Verkaufspreis eines jeden Tieres. it Mentre si trovava davanti allo sportello, il ragazzo aveva pensat o alle pecore, e aveva avuto paura di tornare da loro. Erano trascorsi due anni e lui aveva imparato tutto sull'arte della pastorizia: sapeva tosare, accudire le pecore gravide e proteggere gli animali dai lupi. Conosceva tutte le campagne e tutti i pascoli dell'Andalusia. Sapeva qual era il giusto prezzo per acquistare e vendere ognuno dei suoi animali. es Cuando estaba en la ventanilla el muchacho se había acordado de sus ovejas, y sintió miedo de volver junto a ellas. Había pasado dos años aprendiéndolo todo sobre el arte del pastoreo: sabía esquilar, cuidar a las ovejas preñadas, protegerlas de los lobos. Conocía todos los campos y pastos de Andalucía. Conocía el precio justo de comprar y vender cada uno de sus animales. pt Quando estava no guichê, o rapaz havia se lembrado de suas ovelhas, e sentiu medo de voltar para junto delas. Dois anos haviam passado aprendendo tudo sobre a arte do pastoreio; sabia tosquiar, cuidar das ovelhas grávidas, proteger os animais contra os lobos. Conhecia todos os campos e pastos de Andaluzia. Conhecia o preço justo de comprar e vender cada um dos seus animais. ------------------- ro Se hotărî să se întoarcă la stâna prietenului lui pe drumul cel mai lung. Şi oraşul acesta avea o cetate, iar el se hotărî să suie panta pietruită şi să se aşeze pe unul din zidurile sale. De acolo de sus putea să vadă Africa. Odată cineva îi explicase că pe acolo veniseră maurii, care ocupaseră atâţia ani aproape toată Spania. Flăcăul îi dispreţuia pe mauri. Ei îi aduseseră pe ţigani. en He decided to return to his friend's stable by the longest route possible. As he walked past the city's castle, he interrupted his return, and climbed the stone ramp that led to the top of the wall. From there, he could see Africa in the distance. Someone had once told him that it was from there that the Moors had come, to occupy all of Spain. fr Il décida de retourner jusqu'à l'étable de son ami par le chemin le plus long. La ville avait aussi un château, et il voulut gravir la rampe empierrée et aller s'asseoir sur la muraille. De là-haut, il pouvait apercevoir l'Afrique. Quelqu'un lui avait expliqué, une fois, que c'était par là qu'étaient arrivés les Maures, qui avaient si longtemps occupé presque toute l'Espagne. Il détestait les Maures. C'étaient eux qui avaient amené les gitans. de Nun schlug er den längsten Weg ein, um zum Stall seines Freundes zurückzukehren. Auch diese Stadt hatte eine '~ Burg, und so entschied er, die Steinrampe hinaufzugehen und sich auf die Brüstung zu setzen. Von dort oben konnte er Afrika sehen. Irgendwann hatte man ihm erklärt, daß über diesen Weg die Mauren eingedrungen waren, die während so vieler Jahre fast ganz Spanien besetzt hielten. Der Jüngling verabscheute die Mauren, schließlich hatten sie die Zigeuner mitgebracht. it Decise di tornare all'ovile dell'amico percorrendo la strada più lunga. Nella città c'era anche un castello, e lui decise di salire la scalinata di pietra e sedersi su una delle murate. Da lassù poteva vedere l'Africa. Qualcuno, una volta, gli aveva raccontato che da quella parte erano arrivati i mori, che poi avevano dominato per tanti anni su tutta la Spagna. Il ragazzo detestava i mori: erano stati loro a portare gli zingari. es Decidió volver al establo de su amigo por el camino más largo. La ciudad también tenía un castillo, y decidió subir la rampa de piedra y sentarse en una de sus murallas. Desde allí arriba se podía ver África. Alguien le había explicado en cierta ocasión que por allí llegaron los moros que ocuparon durante tantos años casi toda España. Y el muchacho detestaba a los moros. Además, habían sido ellos los que trajeron a los gitanos. pt Resolveu voltar até o estábulo de seu amigo pelo caminho mais longo. A cidade também tinha um castelo, e ele resolveu subir a rampa de pedra e sentar-se numa de suas muradas. Lá de cima ele podia ver a África. Alguém certa vez havia lhe explicado que por ali chegaram os mouros, que ocuparam durante tantos anos quase toda a Espanha. O rapaz detestava os mouros. Eles é que tinham trazido os ciganos. ------------------- ro Tot de acolo se putea vedea oraşul în întregime, inclusiv piaţa unde stătuse de vorbă cu bătrânul. „Blestemat ceasul când l-am întâlnit pe moşul ăsta”, gândi el. Se dusese doar să găsească o femeie pricepută la interpretarea viselor. Nici femeia, nici bătrânul nu dăduseră vreo importanţă faptului că el era păstor. en He could see almost the entire city from where he sat, including the plaza where he had talked with the old man. Curse the moment I met that old man, he thought. He had come to the town only to find a woman who could interpret his dream. Neither the woman nor the old man were at all impressed by the fact that he was a shepherd. fr D'en haut, il pouvait également voir la majeure partie de la ville, y compris la place où il avait bavardé avec le vieux bonhomme. «Maudite soit l'heure où j'ai rencontré ce vieux», pensa-t-il. Il était simplement allé trouver une femme capable d'interpréter les songes. Ni cette femme ni ce vieillard n'accordaient la moindre importance au fait qu'il était un berger. de Von da oben konnte er auch beinahe die ganze Stadt überblicken, einschließlich des Platzes, wo er sich mit dem Alten unterhalten hatte. >Verflucht sei die Stunde, in der mir der Alte begegnet ist<, dachte er verzweifelt. Er hatte ja nur die Traumdeuterin aufsuchen wollen. Weder sie noch der Alte hatten berücksichtigt, daß er ein Schäfer war. it Da lì poteva anche vedere quasi tutta la città, compresa la piazza dove aveva avuto quella conversazione con il vecchio. Maledetta l'ora in cui l'ho incontrato, pensò. Lui cercava soltanto una donna che interpretasse i sogni. N‚ questa n‚ il vecchio davano alcuna importanza al fatto che lui fosse un pastore. es Desde allí podía ver también casi toda la ciudad, inclusive la plaza donde había conversado con el viejo. «Maldita sea la hora en que encontré a ese viejo», pensó. Había ido solamente a buscar a una mujer que interpretase sueños. Ni la mujer ni el viejo concedían importancia al hecho de que él era un pastor. pt De lá podia ver também quase toda a cidade, inclusive a praça onde havia conversado com o velho. "Maldita hora em que encontrei este velho", pensou ele. Tinha ido apenas buscar uma mulher que interpretasse sonhos. Nem a mulher nem o velho davam qualquer importância para o fato de que ele era um pastor. ------------------- ro Erau oameni singuratici care nu mai credeau în viaţă şi nu înţelegeau că păstorii ajung să fie legaţi de oile lor. El îşi ştia îndeaproape fiecare animal: ştia care şchiopătă, care avea să fete peste două luni, şi care erau cele mai leneşe. Mai ştia şi cum să le tundă şi cum să le taie. Dacă se hotăra să plece, ele vor suferi… en They were solitary individuals who nolonger believed in things, and didn't understand that shepherds become attached to their sheep. He knew everything about each member of his flock: he knew which ones were lame, which one was to give birth two months from now, and which were the laziest. He knew how to shear them, and how to slaughter them. If he ever decided to leave them, they would suffer. fr C'étaient des solitaires qui ne croyaient plus en rien dans la vie et ne comprenaient pas que les bergers finissent par s'attacher à leurs bêtes. Il connaissait à fond chacune d'elles : il savait s'il y en avait une qui boitait, laquelle devait mettre bas deux mois plus tard, quelles étaient les plus paresseuses. Il savait aussi les tondre, et les abattre. Si jamais il décidait de partir, elles allaient souffrir. de Beide waren sie wohl recht einsame Personen, die nicht mehr ans Leben glaubten und nicht verstanden, daß ein Hirte an seinen Schafen hängt. Er kannte die Eigenarten jedes einzelnen Tieres, er wußte, welches hinkte, welches in zwei Monaten niederkommen würde und welches das Faulste war. Er wußte auch, wie man sie scherte und wie man sie schlachtete. Wenn er sie verließ, so würden sie leiden. it Erano tutte e due persone solitarie, che non credevano più nella vita e non capivano come i pastori finiscano per affezionarsi alle proprie pecore. Lui le conosceva una per una nei particolari: sapeva quale mancava, quale avrebbe partorito da li a due mesi, e quali erano le più pigre. Sapeva anche come tosarle e come ammazzarle. Se avesse deciso di partire, loro ne avrebbero sofferto. es Eran personas solitarias, que ya no confiaban en la vida, y no entendían que los pastores terminaran aficionándose a sus ovejas. Él conocía los detalles de cada una de ellas: sabía cuál cojeaba, cuál tendría cría dentro de dos meses, y cuáles eran las más perezosas. Sabía también cómo esquilarlas y cómo matarlas. Si se decidiera a partir, ellas sufrirían. pt Eram pessoas solitárias, que já não acreditavam mais na vida, e não entendiam que os pastores terminam apegados às suas ovelhas. Ele conhecia em detalhes cada uma delas: sabia qual mancava, qual iria dar cria daqui a dois meses, e quais eram as mais preguiçosas. Sabia também como tosquiá-las, e como matá-las. Se resolvesse partir, elas sofreriam. ------------------- ro Începu să bată vântul. Îl cunoştea, oamenii îi spuneau Levantul, pentru că o dată cu el sosiseră şi hoardele de păgâni. Niciodată nu se gândise, până nu cunoscuse Tarifa, că Africa era aşa de aproape. Acesta era un mare pericol: maurii puteau năvăli din nou. en The wind began to pick up. He knew that wind: people called it the levanter, because on it the Moors had come from the Levant at the eastern end of the Mediterranean. fr Le vent se mit à souffler. Ce vent, il le connaissait : on l'appelait le levant, car c'était avec ce vent-là qu'étaient venues les hordes des infidèles. Avant de connaître Tarifa, il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'Afrique fût si proche. Ce qui constituait un grave danger : les Maures pouvaient à nouveau envahir le pays. de Ein leichter Wind kam auf. Er kannte diesen Wind, die Leute nannten ihn den Wind der Levante, weil mit diesem Wind Horden von Aufständischen aus dem Orient gekommen waren. Bevor er nicht in Tarifa gewesen war, hätte er nie gedacht, daß Afrika so nah war. Das bedeutete auch eine große Gefahr: Die Mauren könnten jederzeit wieder angreifen. it Il vento cominciò a soffiare. Un vento che conosceva bene: lo chiamavano Levante, perché insieme a quel vento erano arrivate anche le orde di infedeli. Fino a quando non aveva conosciuto Tarifa, non aveva mai pensato che l'Africa fosse tanto vicina. Era un grande pericolo: i mori avrebbero potuto ripetere l'invasione. es Comenzó a soplar el viento. Él conocía aquel viento: la gente lo llamaba Levante, porque con él llegaron también las hordas de infieles. Hasta que conoció Tarifa nunca había imaginado que África estuviera tan cerca. Eso suponía un gran peligro: los moros podían invadirnos nuevamente. pt Um vento começou a soprar. Ele conhecia aquele vento: as pessoas o chamavam de Levante, porque com este vento chegaram também as hordas de infiéis. Até conhecer Tarifa, nunca havia pensado que a África estava tão perto. Isto era um grande perigo: os mouros poderiam invadir novamente. ------------------- ro Levantul începu să sufle mai tare. „Sunt între oi şi comoară”, îşi spunea băiatul. Trebuia să aleagă între un lucru cu care se obişnuise şi ceva ce i-ar fi plăcut să aibă. Mai era şi fata negustorului, dar ea nu avea aceeaşi importanţă ca oile, pentru că nu depindea de el. Poate nici nu-şi mai amintea de el. en The levanter increased in intensity. Here I am, between my flock and my treasure, the boy thought. He had to choose between something he had become accustomed to and something he wanted to have. There was also the merchant's daughter, but she wasn't as important as his flock, because she didn't depend on him. Maybe she didn't even remember him. fr Le levant se mit à souffler plus fort. « Me voici entre mes brebis et le trésor», pensait-il. Il devait se décider, choisir entre quelque chose à quoi il s'était habitué et quelque chose qu'il aimerait bien avoir. Et il y avait aussi la fille du commerçant, mais elle n'avait pas la même importance que les brebis, car elle ne dépendait pas de lui. de Der Wind begann stärker zu blasen. >Ich stehe zwischen den Schafen und dem Schatz<, dachte der Jüngling. Nun mußte er sich zwischen etwas Vertrautem und etwas, was er gerne besitzen würde, entscheiden. Da gab es auch noch das Mädchen, aber sie war nicht so wichtig wie die Schafe, weil sie nicht auf ihn angewiesen war. Vielleicht würde sie sich seiner nicht mal mehr erinnern. it Il Levante prese a soffiare più forte. Mi trovo tra le pecore e il tesoro, pensava il ragazzo. Doveva decidersi tra qualcosa cui era abituato e qualcosa che gli sarebbe piaciuto avere. C'era, poi, la figlia del commerciante, ma lei non era tanto importante quanto le pecore, perché non dipendeva da lui. Forse non si ricordava neppure di lui. es El Levante comenzó a soplar más fuerte. «Estoy entre las ovejas y el tesoro», pensaba el muchacho. Tenía que decidirse entre una cosa a la que se había acostumbrado y una cosa que le gustaría tener. Estaba también la hija del comerciante, pero ella no era tan importante como las ovejas, porque no dependía de él. Hasta era posible que ni se acordara de él. pt O Levante começou a soprar mais forte. "Estou entre as ovelhas e o tesouro", pensava o rapaz. Tinha que decidir-se entre alguma coisa que havia se acostumado e alguma coisa que gostaria de ter. Havia também a filha do comerciante, mas ela não era tão importante como as ovelhas, porque não dependia dele. Talvez sequer se lembrasse dele. ------------------- ro Era sigur că dacă n-ar fi apărut în următoarele două zile, fata nici n-ar fi băgat de seamă: pentru ea, toate zilele erau la fel, şi când toate zilele sunt egale înseamnă că oamenii au încetat să vadă lucrurile bune care apar în viaţa lor de câte ori soarele traversează bolta. en He was sure that it made no difference to her on which day he appeared: for her, every day was the same, and when each day is the same as the next, it's because people fail to recognize the good things that happen in their lives every day that the sun rises. fr La certitude lui vint que, si elle ne le revoyait pas, le surlendemain, la jeune fille n'y prendrait même pas garde : pour elle, tous les jours étaient semblables, et quand tous les jours sont ainsi semblables les uns aux autres, c'est que les gens ont cessé de s'apercevoir des bonnes choses qui se pré- sentent dans leur vie tant que le soleil traverse le ciel. de Jedenfalls war er sicher, daß, wenn er in zwei Tagen nicht erschien, sie es nicht einmal bemerken würde: Für sie war ein Tag wie der andere, und wenn alle Tage gleich sind, dann bemerkt man auch nicht mehr die guten Dinge, die einem im Leben widerfahren. it Il ragazzo ebbe la certezza che, se non si fosse fatto vivo da lì a due giorni, la giovinetta non lo avrebbe neppure notato: per lei tutti i giorni erano uguali. E quando tutti i giorni diventano uguali è perché non ci si accorge più delle cose belle che accadono nella vita ogniqualvolta il sole attraversa il cielo. es Tuvo la seguridad de que si no aparecía dentro de dos días, la chica ni siquiera lo notaría; para ella todos los días eran iguales y cuando todos los días parecen iguales es porque las personas han dejado de percibir las cosas buenas que aparecen en sus vidas siempre que el sol cruza el cielo. pt Teve certeza de que, se não aparecesse daqui a dois dias, a menina não iria notar: para ela todos os dias eram iguais, e quando todos os dias ficam iguais, é porque as pessoas deixaram de perceber as coisas boas que aparecem em suas vidas sempre que o sol cruza o céu. ------------------- ro “Mi-am părăsit tatăl, mama, şi cetatea, şi oraşul. S-au obişnuit şi ei, şi eu. Oile se vor obişnui şi ele cu lipsa mea”, se gândi flăcăul. De sus, din înălţime, privi piaţa. Vânzătorul de floricele continua să-şi vândă marfa… O pereche tânără se aşeză pe banca unde stătuse el de vorbă cu bătrânul şi se sărutau. en I left my father, my mother, and the town castle behind. They have gotten used to my being away, and so have I. The sheep will get used to my not being there, too, the boy thought. From where he sat, he could observe the plaza. People continued to come and go from the baker's shop. A young couple sat on the bench where he had talked with the old man, and they kissed. fr «J'ai quitté mon père, ma mère, le châ- teau de la ville où je suis né. Ils s'y sont faits, et je m'y suis fait. Les brebis aussi se feront bien à mon absence », se dit-il. De là-haut, il observa la place. Le marchand ambulant continuait à vendre son pop-corn. Un jeune couple vint s'asseoir sur le banc où il était resté à bavarder avec le vieil homme, et ils échangèrent un long baiser. de >Ich bin von meinem Vater, meiner Mutter und der Burg in meiner Heimatstadt fortgegangen. Sie haben sich daran gewöhnt, genauso wie ich mich daran gewöhnt habe. Also werden sich die Schafe auch an meine Abwesenheit gewöhnen, überlegte er. Von hier oben konnte er den Platz gut überblicken. Der Eisverkäufer verkaufte noch immer sein Eis. Ein junges Pärchen nahm auf der Bank Platz, wo er sich mit dem Alten unterhalten hatte, und tauschte einen langen Kuß. it Ho lasciato mio padre, mia madre e il castello della mia città. Loro ci hanno fatto l'abitudine e mi sono abituato anch'io. Anche le pecore si abitueranno alla mia mancanza, pensò il ragazzo. Da lassù guardò la piazza. Il venditore di fiocchi di mais era ancora lì a offrire la sua mercanzia. Una giovane coppia si sedette sulla panchina dove lui aveva parlato con il vecchio. Si scambiarono un lungo bacio. es «Yo abandoné a mi padre, a mi madre y el castillo de mi ciudad. Ellos se acostumbraron y yo me acostumbré. Las ovejas también se acostumbrarán a mi ausencia», pensó el muchacho. Desde allá arriba contempló la plaza. pt "Eu larguei meu pai, minha mãe, e o castelo da minha cidade. Eles se acostumaram e eu me acostumei. As ovelhas também vão se acostumar com a minha falta", pensou o rapaz. De lá de cima ele olhou a praça. O pipoqueiro continuava vendendo suas pipocas. Um jovem casal sentou-se no banco onde ele havia conversado com o velho, e deram um longo beijo. ------------------- ro “Vânzătorul de floricele…”, îşi spuse în sinea lui, şi nu mai continuă fraza. Pentru că Levantul se înteţise iar, iar el simţi vântul biciuindu-i faţa. Vântul îi aducea pe mauri, e adevărat, dar aducea şi izul deşertului şi parfumul femeilor acoperite cu văluri. en "That baker…" he said to himself, without completing the thought. The levanter was still getting stronger, and he felt its force on his face. That wind had brought the Moors, yes, but it had also brought the smell of the desert and of veiled women. fr «Le marchand de pop-corn», murmurat-il pour lui-même, sans terminer sa phrase. Car le levant s'était mis à souffler plus fort, et il le sentit sur son visage. Il amenait les Maures, sans doute, mais il apportait aussi l'odeur du désert et des femmes voilées. de »Ja, der Eisverkäufer«, sagte er vor sich hin, ohne jedoch den Satz zu beenden, da der Levante Wind nun stärker blies und er ihn auf dem Gesicht spürte. Er brachte zwar die Mauren, aber er brachte auch den Duft der Wüste und der verschleierten Frauen. it Il venditore di fiocchi di mais... disse fra se e s‚, senza completare la frase. Perché il Levante aveva preso a spirare con più forza e lui si concentrò sul vento che gli sfiorava il viso. Il vento portava con se i mori, è vero, ma portava anche l'odore del deserto e delle donne velate. es El vendedor de palomitas continuaba vendiendo sus papelinas. Una joven pareja se sentó en el banco donde él había estado conversando con el viejo y se dio un largo beso. «El vendedor de palomitas», dijo para sí sin completar la frase. Porque el Levante había comenzado a soplar con más fuerza y él se quedó sintiendo el viento en el rostro. El viento traía a los moros, es verdad, pero también traía el olor del desierto y de las mujeres cubiertas con velo. pt "O pipoqueiro", disse para si mesmo, sem completar a frase. Porque o Levante havia começado a soprar com mais força, e ele ficou sentindo o vento no rosto. Ele trazia os mouros, é verdade, mas também trazia o cheiro do deserto e das mulheres cobertas com véu. ------------------- ro Aducea sudoarea şi visurile bărbaţilor care într-o bună zi plecaseră în căutarea necunoscutului, a aurului, a aventurilor ― şi a piramidelor. Flăcăul începu să invidieze libertatea vântului şi intui că putea fi ca el. Nimic nu-l împiedica, în afară de el însuşi. Oile, fata negustorului, câmpiile Andaluziei erau doar etape ale Legendei sale Personale. en It had brought with it the sweat and the dreams of men who had once left to search for the unknown, and for gold and adventure— and for the Pyramids. The boy felt jealous of the freedom of the wind, and saw that he could have the same freedom. There was nothing to hold him back except himself. The sheep, the merchant's daughter, and the fields of Andalusia were only steps along the way to his destiny. fr Il apportait la sueur et les songes des hommes qui étaient un jour partis en quête de l'Inconnu, en quête d'or, d'aventures... et de pyramides. Le jeune homme se prit à envier la liberté du vent, et comprit qu'il pourrait être comme lui. Rien ne l'en empêchait, sinon lui-même. Les brebis, la fille du commerçant, les champs d'Andalousie, ce n'étaient que les étapes de sa Légende Personnelle. de Er brachte den Schweiß und die Träume von Männern, die eines Tages ins Unbekannte aufgebrochen waren, auf der Suche nach Gold, nach Abenteuern - und den Pyramiden. Der Jüngling begann, den Wind um seine Freiheit zu beneiden, und merkte, daß er genauso frei sein könnte. Nichts hinderte ihn daran, außer er selber. Die Schafe, die Tochter des Händlers, die Weiden von Andalusien waren alle nur einzelne Schritte auf seinem persönlichen Lebensweg gewesen it Portava il sudore e i sogni degli uomini che un giorno erano partiti in cerca dell'ignoto, di oro, di avventura, e di piramidi. Il ragazzo cominciò a invidiare la libertà del vento, e avvertì che avrebbe potuto essere come il vento. Niente lo impediva, se non lui stesso. Le pecore, la figlia del commerciante, i campi dell'Andalusia erano soltanto i passi della sua Leggenda Personale. es Traía el sudor y los sueños de los hombres que un día habían partido en busca de lo desconocido, de oro, de aventuras... y de pirámides. El muchacho comenzó a envidiar la libertad del viento, y percibió que podría ser como él. Nada se lo impedía, excepto él mismo. Las ovejas, la hija del comerciante, los campos de Andalucía no eran más que los pasos de su Leyenda Personal. pt Trazia o suor e os sonhos dos homens que um dia haviam partido em busca do desconhecido, de ouro, de aventuras — e de pirâmides. O rapaz começou a invejar a liberdade do vento, e percebeu que poderia ser como ele. Nada o impedia, exceto ele próprio. As ovelhas, a filha do comerciante, os campos de Andaluzia, eram apenas os passos de sua Lenda Pessoal. ------------------- ro A doua zi băiatul se întâlni cu bătrânul la amiază. Adusese cu el şase oi. en The next day, the boy met the old man at noon. He brought six sheep with him. fr Le lendemain, le jeune berger retrouva le vieil homme à midi. Il amenait avec lui six moutons. de Am nächsten Tag traf sich der Jüngling mittags mit dem Alten. Er hatte sechs Schafe mitgebracht. it Il giorno dopo il ragazzo s'incontrò con il vecchio a mezzogiorno. Aveva con se sei pecore. es Al día siguiente, el muchacho se encontró con el viejo a mediodía. Traía seis ovejas consigo. pt No dia seguinte o rapaz encontrou-se com o velho ao meio-dia. Trazia seis ovelhas consigo. ------------------- ro să se facă păstor şi că acela era un semn bun. ― Totdeauna e aşa, răspunse bătrânul. Numim asta începutul de bun augur. Dacă te-ai duce să joci pentru prima oară cărţi, aproape sigur ai câştiga. Norocul începătorului. en "I'm surprised," the boy said. "My friend bought all the other sheep immediately. He said that he had always dreamed of being a shepherd, and that it was a good omen." "That's the way it always is," said the old man. "It's called the principle of favorability. When you play cards the first time, you are almost sure to win. Beginner's luck." fr «Je suis surpris, dit-il. Mon ami m'a acheté immédiatement le troupeau. Il avait toute sa vie rêvé d'être berger, m'at-il dit; et donc, c'était bon signe. — Il en va toujours ainsi, dit le vieillard. Nous appelons cela le Principe Favorable. Si tu joues aux cartes pour la première fois, tu vas gagner, à coup sûr. La Chance du Débutant. de »Ich bin überrascht«, sagte der Jüngling, »mein Freund hat mir sofort alle übrigen Schafe abgekauft. Er meinte, daß er schon immer davon geträumt habe, Hirte zu sein, und dies sei ein gutes Zeichen.« »Das ist immer so«, bemerkte der Alte. »Wir nennen es das Günstige Prinzip. Wenn du zum ersten Mal ein Glücksspiel riskierst, wirst du mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit gewinnen. Anfängerglück.« it Sono sorpreso, disse. Il mio amico ha comperato subito le altre pecore. Ha detto che aveva sognato tutta la vita di fare il pastore, e che quello era un buon segno. E’ sempre così, disse il vecchio. Lo chiamiamo Principio Favorevole. Se tu giocassi a carte per la prima volta, quasi certamente vinceresti. E’ la fortuna dei principianti. es —Estoy sorprendido —exclamó—. Mi amigo compró inmediatamente las ovejas. Dijo que toda su vida había soñado con ser pastor, y que aquello era una buena señal. —Siempre es así —dijo el viejo—. Lo llamamos el Principio Favorable. Si juegas a las cartas por primera vez, verás que casi con seguridad ganas. Es la suerte del principiante. pt — Estou surpreso — disse ele. — Meu amigo comprou imediatamente as ovelhas. Disse que a vida inteira havia sonhado em ser pastor, e aquilo era um bom sinal. — É sempre assim — disse o velho. — Chamamos de Princípio Favorável. Se você for jogar baralho pela primeira vez, com quase toda certeza irá ganhar. Sorte de principiante. ------------------- ro ― Şi de ce? ― Pentru că viaţa vrea să-ţi trăieşti Legenda Personală. Apoi începu să cerceteze cele şase oi şi descoperi că una şchiopăta. Băiatul îi spuse că asta nu are nici o importanţă, pentru că era cea mai inteligentă şi dădea lână destulă. en "Why is that?" "Because there is a force that wants you to realize your destiny; it whets your appetite with a taste of success."Then the old man began to inspect the sheep, and he saw that one was lame. The boy explained that it wasn't important, since that sheep was the most intelligent of the flock, and produced the most wool. fr — Et pourquoi cela ? — Parce que la vie veut que tu vives ta Légende Personnelle. » Puis il se mit à examiner les six moutons, et s'aperçut que l'un d'eux boitait. Le garçon lui expliqua que c'était sans importance, car c'était la bête la plus intelligente, et qu'elle donnait beaucoup de laine. de »Aber warum?« »Weil das Leben will, daß du deinen persönlichen Lebensweg einhältst.« Dann untersuchte er die Schafe und stellte fest, daß eines lahmte. Der Jüngling versicherte, dies sei nicht so wesentlich, weil es das intelligenteste war und auch viel Wolle produzierte. it E per quale motivo? Perché la vita vuole che tu viva la tua Leggenda Personale. Poi cominciò a esaminare le sei pecore e scoprì che una zoppicava. Il ragazzo gli spiegò che non aveva importanza, giacché la quinta pecora era la più intelligente e produceva tanta lana. es —¿Y por qué? —Porque la vida quiere que vivas tu Leyenda Personal. Después comenzó a examinar las seis ovejas y descubrió que una de ellas cojeaba. El muchacho le explicó que no tenía importancia porque era la más inteligente y producía bastante lana. pt — E por que? — Porque a vida quer que você viva sua Lenda Pessoal. Depois começou a examinar as seis ovelhas, e descobriu que uma mancava. O rapaz explicou que isto não tinha importância, porque ela era a mais inteligente, e produzia bastante lã. ------------------- ro ― Unde e comoara? întrebă. ― Comoara se află în Egipt, aproape de Piramide. Flăcăul se sperie. Şi bătrâna îi spusese acelaşi lucru, dar nu-i luase nimic. en "Where is the treasure?" he asked. "It's in Egypt, near the Pyramids." The boy was startled. The old woman had said the same thing. But she hadn't charged him anything. fr « Où se trouve le trésor ? demanda-t-il. — Le trésor est en Egypte, près des Pyramides. » Il eut un sursaut. La vieille lui avait dit la même chose, mais elle ne s'était pas fait payer. de »Wo befindet sich also der Schatz?« fragte er. »Der Schatz liegt in Ägypten bei den Pyramiden.« Der junge Mann erschrak. Das gleiche hatte schon die Alte behauptet, aber nichts dafür genommen. it Dov'è il tesoro? domandò. Il tesoro si trova in Egitto, vicino alle Piramidi. Il ragazzo ebbe un sussulto. La vecchia aveva detto la stessa cosa, ma non gli aveva chiesto niente. es —¿Dónde está el tesoro? —preguntó. —El tesoro está en Egipto, cerca de las Pirámides. El muchacho se asustó. La vieja le había dicho lo mismo, pero no le había cobrado nada. pt — Onde está o tesouro? — perguntou. — O tesouro está no Egito, perto das Pirâmides. O rapaz levou um susto. A velha tinha dito a mesma coisa, mas não tinha cobrado nada. ------------------- ro ― Ca să ajungi la ea, va trebui să urmezi semnele. Dumnezeu a scris în lume drumul pe care fiecare om trebuie să meargă. Trebuie numai să citeşti ce a scris El pentru tine. Înainte ca băiatul să apuce să spună ceva, un fluture apăru zburând între el şi bătrân. en "In order to find the treasure, you will have to follow the omens. God has prepared a path for everyone to follow. You just have to read the omens that he left for you." Before the boy could reply, a butterfly appeared and fluttered between him and the old man. fr « Pour arriver jusqu'au trésor, il faudra que tu sois attentif aux signes. Dieu a écrit dans le monde le chemin que chacun de nous doit suivre. Il n'y a qu'à lire ce qu'il a écrit pour toi. » Avant que le jeune homme ait pu dire quelque chose, une phalène prit son vol, entre le vieillard et lui. de »Um dorthin zu gelangen, mußt du den Zeichen folgen. Gott zeichnet den Weg vor, den jeder Mensch gehen soll. Du mußt also nur erkennen, was er für dich aufgezeichnet hat.« Bevor der Jüngling etwas sagen konnte, flatterte ein Schmetterling zwischen ihm und dem Alten hin und her. it Per arrivare fino al tesoro dovrai seguire i segnali. Dio ha scritto nel mondo il cammino che ciascun uomo deve percorrere. Dovrai soltanto leggere quello che ha scritto per te. Prima che il ragazzo potesse dire qualcosa, una farfalla cominciò a svolazzare fra lui e il vecchio. es —Para llegar hasta él tendrás que seguir las señales. Dios escribió en el mundo el camino que cada hombre debe seguir. Sólo hay que leer lo que Él escribió para ti. Antes de que el muchacho dijera nada, una mariposa comenzó a revolotear entre él y el viejo. pt — Para chegar até ele, você terá que seguir os sinais. Deus escreveu no mundo o caminho que cada homem deve seguir. É só ler o que ele escreveu para você. Antes que o rapaz dissesse alguma coisa, uma mariposa começou a esvoaçar entre ele e o velho. ------------------- ro Îşi aminti de bunicu-său; când era mic, acesta îi spunea că fluturii sunt semn de noroc. Ca şi greierii, coşarii, şopârlele şi trifoiul cu patru foi. ― Aşa este, zise bătrânul, care îi putea citi gândurile. Exact cum te-a învăţat bunicul. Astea sunt semne. en He remembered something his grandfather had once told him: that butterflies were a good omen. Like crickets, and like expectations; like lizards and four-leaf clovers. "That's right," said the old man, able to read the boy's thoughts. "Just as your grandfather taught you. These are good omens." fr Il se souvint de son grand-père ; celui-ci lui avait dit, quand il était enfant, que les phalènes étaient signe de chance. De même que les grillons, les sauterelles vertes, les petits lézards gris et les trèfles à quatre feuilles. «C'est cela, dit le vieillard, qui pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Tout à fait comme ton grand-père t'a appris. Ce sont là les signes. » de Da mußte er an seinen Großvater denken: Als er noch ein Kind war, hatte ihm der Großvater erzählt, daß Schmetterlinge Glück bringen. Wie Grillen, vierblättriger Klee und Hufeisen. »Das stimmt«, sagte der Alte, der seine Gedanken lesen konnte. »Es ist, wie dein Großvater dich lehrte. Das sind die Zeichen.« it Al giovane venne in mente il nonno: quando era bambino, suo nonno gli aveva detto che le farfalle erano un segno di buona fortuna. Come i grilli, le viole del pensiero, le lucertole e i quadrifogli. Infatti, disse il vecchio, che era capace di leggergli nel pensiero. Proprio come ti ha insegnato tuo nonno. Questi sono i segnali. es Se acordó de su abuelo: cuando era pequeño, su abuelo le había dicho que las mariposas son señal de buena suerte. Como los grillos, las mariquitas, las lagartijas y los tréboles de cuatro hojas. —Eso es —dijo el viejo, que era capaz de leer sus pensamientos—. Exactamente como tu abuelo te enseñó. Éstas son las señales. pt Lembrou-se de seu avô; quando ele era criança, seu avô lhe dissera que as mariposas eram sinal de boa sorte. Como os grilos, as esperanças, as lagartixas, e os trevos de quatro folhas. — Isto — disse o velho, que era capaz de ler seus pensamentos. — Exatamente como seu avô lhe ensinou. Estes são os sinais. ------------------- ro Pe urmă, omul îşi desfăcu haina care îi acoperea pieptul. Băiatul rămase impresionat de ce văzu şi-şi aminti de strălucirea zărită cu o zi înainte. Bătrânul avea un colan de aur masiv, bătut cu pietre scumpe. en The old man opened his cape, and the boy was struck by what he saw. The old man wore a breastplate of heavy gold, covered with precious stones. The boy recalled the brilliance he had noticed on the previous day. fr Puis il ouvrit le manteau qui l'enveloppait. Le jeune garçon fut impressionné par ce qu'il vit alors, et se souvint de l'éclat qui l'avait ébloui la veille. Le vieil homme portait un pectoral en or massif, tout incrusté de pierreries. de Dann öffnete er den Mantel, der seine Brust verdeckte, und der Jüngling war beeindruckt von dem, was er sah, und erinnerte sich an das Leuchten, das er am vorigen Tag bemerkt hatte: Der Alte hatte einen Brustpanzer aus purem Gold, bedeckt mit bunten Edelsteinen. it Il vecchio, poi, aprì il mantello che gli copriva il petto. Il ragazzo fu colpito da ciò che vide, e ripensò al bagliore che aveva notato il giorno prima. Il vecchio indossava un pettorale d'oro massiccio, tempestato di pietre preziose. es Después el viejo abrió el manto que le cubría el pecho. El muchacho se quedó impresionado con lo que vio, y recordó el brillo que había detectado el día anterior. El viejo llevaba un pectoral de oro macizo, cubierto de piedras preciosas. pt Depois o velho abriu o manto que lhe cobria o peito. O rapaz ficou impressionado com o que viu, e lembrou-se do brilho que havia notado no dia anterior. O velho tinha um peitoral de ouro maciço, coberto de pedras preciosas. -------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/VIII |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul VIII 30px |link=Alchimistul/X |alt=Înainte |Capitolul X Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV